A Special Christmas
by bubble drizzles
Summary: "Merry Christmas, family," Because that's what they were, whether they liked it or not, a family. And families have to stick together.


**A Percy Jackson fanfic.**

**A Special Christmas**

**by: bubble drizzles**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Christmas or PJO.**

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU GUYS! Happy Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, whatever you celebrate! I'll be trying to make a New Year's special, but just in case I don't finish in time... HAPPY EARLY NEW YEARS!**

**Also, _important announcement_. I'm working on a collaboration multi-chapter Percy Jackson fic, with xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx, Eleos, larkgrace, bookluva98 and musiclover99. The fic's name is _Do As They Do_, and we'll post it next year on the account _LegendsofLit_. Put the account on alert, because you never know when we'll release the story and we can also upload some sneak peeks at the story. Also, keep reading my ANs for updates!**

* * *

><p>"Percy, <em>let's go<em>, we're gonna be late for your mom's!" Annabeth yelled, grabbing her purse and looking around for the car keys.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Percy said, running into the garage, "Here, let's go." He handed her the keys.

"Wait, wait, I forgot the presents!" Annabeth hurried back into the house, looking for the Christmas gifts.

"Mommy, hurry! I wanna go to grandma's and play with Hallie **[1]**!" a blonde five year old exclaimed.

"Well, Liv, you should have told your daddy to get dressed first instead of playing video games all day," Annabeth said, walking back to the car with a bag filled with Christmas presents.

"I was having a competition with Nico and Grover!"

"_Contititions_ can wait, daddy. Christmas is more important!"

"Yes, you should listen to your daughter more often, Seaweed Brain."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Why do I put up with you two?"

"Because mommy can kick your butt!"

Percy's eyes widened, "_Olivia Brooke_, where did you learn that? It's not a nice thing to say!"

"Notice how he doesn't even deny it, Livi," Annabeth turned around and whispered to her daughter, sitting in the back seat.

Olivia giggled while Percy just shook his head, "I should have known you would make my own daughter turn against me, Annabeth. Of course you would teach her that."

"As if it isn't true!" Annabeth snorted.

* * *

><p>"Oh, hi guys!" A brown-haired girl greeted them at the door of the Jackson-Blofis apartment.<p>

"Hallie!" Olivia exclaimed, running to hug the thirteen year old.

Hallie laughed, "Hey Liv, what's up?"

"I brought my Barbies, let's play!"

"Not without saying hello to me first!" an older woman with long brown hair appeared,

"Grandma Sally!" Olivia ran to her.

Percy laughed, "Hey Hallie, sorry if Liv's bothering you too much."

"Not at all bro, hey Anna," Hallie said.

"Hi Hallie, how are you? Sally!" Annabeth hugged her, "It's nice to see you again! Where's Paul?"

"In the kitchen. Oh, my baby boy," Sally said, giving Percy a big hug and filling his cheek with kisses.

"Mom! Come on, I'm thirty!"

"Still my baby boy!"

* * *

><p>"Remind me again <em>why<em> we are having a Christmas dinner when we are living proof that the Greek gods _do_ exist?"

Fifteen gods were seated around a large, white marble table, all unsure of what they were doing there together, since most of - make that _all_ - the times they were reunited, they ended up fighting.

"Because," Hera exclaimed, "it's a _tradition_ and an opportunity to gather the family, Poseidon."

Hades snorted, "Great family."

"We gather _every solstice_," Demeter noted.

"Yeah, we see each other all the time," Aphrodite added.

"Which is way too many times more than I wish we'd see each other," Dionysus muttered.

"I have to agree. Plus, I have better things to do," Artemis stated, "such as be with my Hunters."

"No one is leaving!" Hera yelled, "We're going to have a great time like every normal mortal family. _Isn't that right, Zeus_?"

"Um, yes, honey."

"This will be fun. Maybe we can act like a real family and not fight all the time," Hestia tried.

"Yes, let's not fight," Hermes mocked, "_I love you brother_!" He threw his arms around Apollo, hugging him.

"I love you too, brother dearest!" Apollo hugged him back, making everyone at the table smile or laugh. Well, everyone except Hera.

"I told you we're going to act like a _normal mortal family_, not act _stupid_!" Hera exasperated.

"Yes, mommy dear, but every normal mortal family jokes around and has fun," Hephaestus said.

"He's right, Hera," Athena said, "If you want us to act so badly like a normal family, then we should have fun. You don't want us to fight, but you're the one fighting here."

"That's because I don't approve of this childish behavior!"

"You don't approve of anything!" Persephone exclaimed.

"Now listen here, young lady. You're not even a _part_ of this family, so if I were you, I'd stay quiet."

"Oooh, now it's getting interesting," Ares muttered.

"Of course she is, she's my wife!" Hades yelled.

"And my daughter!" Zeus and Demeter shouted.

"You know, this really isn't working," Poseidon said, "I'll be in my underwater Palace, having dinner with my wife and my son. Anyone who wishes is welcomed to dine with us."

"Woo, I wanna go, Uncle P," Apollo exclaimed, "I've never been to your Palace after the Titan War."

"Persephone and I will be there too, Poseidon," Demeter stated. "Care to join us, Hades?"

Hades shrugged, "Better than being stuck here or alone in the Underworld."

"I'll go too, Uncle," Hermes added.

"Same here."

"Yeah, me too."

"If it's free. . ."

"Alright, I'll just stop to wish Percy a Merry Christmas," Poseidon said.

"I'll join you, I need to talk to my daughter," Athena commented. And with that, everyone vanished, leaving Zeus, Hestia, and a furious Hera behind.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I'm so glad you two could make it, Gabriella and Fredrick! How are Matthew and Bobby?" Sally questioned when they were all seated and enjoying the food.<p>

"They're great, so big now," Gabriella Chase noted, "They're having dinner with their girlfriends."

"Yeah, they grow up so fast," Fredrick Chase said, "How old are you again, Hallie?"

"Thirteen."

"Oh, Matthew's girlfriend, Alexis, has a brother who's your age, just a year older, I think."

"Zane?" Annabeth asked, "Yeah, he's fourteen. I could introduce him to you. You would love him, Hallie. He's cute, sweet, funny, smart."

"Like daddy!" Olivia said.

"Like daddy. Well, just not the smart part."

"Hey!"

"Come on, Seaweed Brain, you can be _very_ obtuse."

"Hey!"

"He's been like that since he was a kid. Always so slow."

"Mom!"

"He _is_ slow, isn't he?"

"You too, Hallie?"

Hallie was about to retort that Percy was _indeed_ slow, when two people appeared out of thin air. The man had black hair, a neatly trimmed beard, sea-green eyes, and a nice tan, as well as "smile crinkles" around his eyes and cheeks while the woman was slim, tall, had long black hair and intense grey eyes.

"Dad?"

"Mom!"

Annabeth and Percy jumped out of their seats to hug their parents. "What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, honey, I came here to say Merry Christmas," Athena smiled, "Oh, and to tell you that I have a new job for you, if you're up for it."

"Sure! I'll IM you later, then."

"Great, now where is my beautiful granddaughter?"

Olivia ran up to them , "Grandma Thena! Grandpa Seidon!"

"Livia, dear, how are you?" Poseidon asked.

"I'm good. I'm gonna get presents!"

"Presents eh? How would you like another one?" Poseidon grabbed a beautifully wrapped gift out of his fishing bag. "It's from me and grandma Athena. We picked it out together."

"Poseidon and Athena, gift-shopping together." Percy snorted, "I can't believe I missed _that_."

Athena glared, "Nice to see you, _Perseus_."

"You too, ma'am."

"Give me a hug here, Annabeth!" Poseidon laughed, "My lovely daughter-in-law!"

Annabeth hugged him and smiled, "I can't understand how Percy and mom can't have this same relationship!"

"They're both complicated people," he turned to the others, "Sally, looking dashing as always. Hello, Paul. And Hallie, you've grown!"

"Well, we should get going, Poseidon. Everyone must be at your palace by now."

"Poseidon's palace?" Annabeth frowned, "Why aren't you all in Olympus?"

"We were," Poseidon explained, "But you know just how Hera can be, Annabeth. You and Thalia of all people."

"Merry Christmas," Athena said politely, "It was nice seeing you, Fredrick," she smiled and nodded in Gabriella's direction, "Gabriella."

And they were gone.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Poseidon, you sure can throw parties better than Hera," Dionysus noted.<p>

"Yeah Uncle P! Way to go!" Hermes and Apollo said, pumping their fists in the air.

It wasn't a normal Olympian _dinner_, that's for sure. There was Christmas music playing, gods dancing and talking and just _having fun_ all around the room. No rules, no business, no nothing. If Hera wanted to celebrate like a normal mortal family, this was the way Poseidon was going to do it.

Amphitrite wasn't really happy about it. His wife had wanted a small, quiet Christmas dinner with her husband and Triton, and instead had gotten a full house party. It was worth, though, in Poseidon's opinion, seeing the look on Hera's face when nearly all the Olympians decided they would rather be with him than her.

Gods, minor gods, Naiads, merpeople, Cyclopes . . everyone was there.

Suddenly, three people materialized in the room, and whispers became evident.

"_Hera_?"

"What is _she_ doing here?"

"She didn't come to crash, did she?"

"Came to join us, sister dear?" Poseidon stepped forward.

Hera glared, turning to Hestia, "I can't believe you're making me do this, Hestia."

"The decision was yours, sister. I never forced you."

Hera sighed. "I-I came here. . ." she started, "to . . um . . ."

"You're doing fine," Hestia whispered, "Keep going."

"I came to apologize, alright? For being so strict and ruining our dinner."

"Hera apologizing, never thought I'd see that," Hades laughed.

The goddess glared, "I'm putting my _pride aside_ here, because I'm the goddess of family and I can't tear my family apart. So just accept this apology."

Demeter smiled, "We do."

"Come on, now, step-mommy!" Apollo yelled, "Let's _partaaaay_!"

The music was back on and everyone was dancing like there was no tomorrow.

"Merry Christmas, _family_," Hera whispered before being dragged into the dancefloor by Aphrodite and Ares.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Yes, Hallie is Paul and Sally's daughter from xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx 's fic "Like Brother, Like Sister". Here, we'll say she's already 13.<strong>

**OOC Hera at the end, I guess. But I think Hestia _would_ be able to convince her, and maybe just one time, Hera would put her pride aside for her family. She _is_ the goddess of family, after all.**

**Also, I think after Annabeth & Percy marrying, Poseidon and Athena would be at least civilized.**

**Merry Christmas, ya'll! And ohmygosh, have you guys listened to Safe & Sound - Taylor Swift yet? So freakin AMAZING. Hunger Games fan here, hehe.**

**Check out LegendsofLit, by the way! (:**

**~ bubble drizzles**


End file.
